The present invention relates to a system for interactively relating among a plurality of data in a computer such as a hypertext system or a map information system and relates to a method for making the cursor form which is suitable to reduce the load of the operation for making relation among the displayed data and to improve the efficiency of the operation for making relation among the displayed data with the cursor.
In a general hypertext system, to relate two texts, the locations of both texts are designated by a user on the screen.
A general map information system provides a function for illustrating each resident and his address and the distribution of aged persons on the maps. For example, a system for displaying the distribution of attribute information on the map is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-233680. For such illustration, it is necessary to define the relationship between residents information and map information, that is, locations on the map where residents live beforehand.
In a system which requires interactive relating among data in a computer as mentioned above, a method for displaying each data on the display unit of the computer and designating (selecting) data to be related from a coordinate input device such a mouse by a user is used. In a conventional system, as a method for designating data to be related, a method for displaying a figure with a fixed arrow on the display unit by user's operation and by moving the figure onto the data to be related, for selecting the relevant data is used.
According to the prior art, when the locations of two parts to be linked on the screen are designated by a user, the two parts are generally farther away from each other on the screen, so that during designation of the other after one is designated, the line of sight of the user moves. Therefore, the user may forget the contents which are designated first and designate another incorrect location or may check the forgotten contents and then designate the other, causing incorrect designation or extra time.